The present invention relates to a head mount display preferably used in a virtual reality system and the like, and more particularly, to the fitting structure of a head mount display providing a comfortable fit despite the individual difference in the shape of the head.
In recent years, accompanied by the miniaturization of liquid crystal displays, a head mount display (HMD) is being developed, which is mounted on an eyeglasses-shaped case, and is used by mounting onto the head portion of a viewer. At the portion corresponding to the lens of the eyeglasses-shaped case, a back light, a liquid crystal panel and a lens is positioned in this order from the outside. Therefore, by putting on this HMD, the viewer can see an enlarged image of the liquid crystal panel, and can enjoy the image on a wide screen.
In accordance with the fitting structure of the HMD, it is important that the viewer gains a good fit despite the individual difference in the shape of the head. Further, in a HMD for use in accordance with a virtual reality system, the viewer may look around frequently when wearing the HMD, so there is a need for the HMD to provide a good balance when being used, and not to move around when the head of the viewer is moved.
In accordance with such fitting structure of the HMD, an HMD comprising a supporting member of an image indicating device having image indicating elements and an optical system is constituted by a left side supporting portion, a right side supporting portion and a parietal supporting portion, wherein a stable fit is gained by equipping an adjustment member on the left side and right side supporting portion for adjustment of the size according to the size of the viewer""s head is proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-86974.
Generally, in order to gain a good balance when wearing the HMD, it is important to set the center of gravity of the whole weight to the occipital supporting portion. However, in the disclosure of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-86974, the image display device is held in the front portion of the occipital supporting portion, and the signal processing portion for generating a driving signal of the image indicating elements inside said image indicating device is equipped in the occipital supporting portion, so the center of gravity of the whole weight is in a front portion to the occipital supporting portion, losing balance when used.
Further, it is important for the HMD not to move even when the viewer moves the head during use, and for that purpose, it is better for the HMD to be placed as close as possible to the head portion of the viewer when in use, and the inertial force of the HMD when moving the head portion should not be loaded to the head portion of the viewer. However, in the invention disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H8-86974, the position of the signal processing portion is fixed, and cannot contact the head portion of the viewer, so the HMD moves when the head of the viewer is moved.
The present invention focuses on the above problem, and aims at providing a head mount display with a good balance at the time of use, and the head mount display is prevented of any move even when the head portion of the viewer is moved during use, maintaining a comfortable fit.
The head mount display of the present invention is a head mount display comprising two image display means for displaying an enlarged image of image display elements to a viewer, two sound regeneration means having sound regeneration elements for regenerating sound, and signal processing means for receiving an image signal and a sound signal from outside and supplying an image display elements driving signal to said image display elements and supplying a sound regeneration elements driving signal to said sound regeneration elements, wherein said head mount display is equipped with a forehead frame for supporting said two image display means and covering the forehead portion and the parietal portion of the viewer, a left occipital frame movably connected to said forehead frame by a connecting means for supporting one of said signal processing means and one of said sound regeneration means and covering the left occipital portion of the viewer, and a right occipital frame movably connected to said forehead frame by a connecting means for supporting the other of said signal processing means and the other of said sound regeneration means and covering the right occipital portion of the viewer.
By the above structure, the head mount display fits to the head portion of the viewer, and the movement of the head mount display is prevented even when the viewer moves his head, maintaining a comfortable fit.
In the head mount display of the present invention, said left occipital frame, said right occipital frame and said signal processing means supported by said left occipital frame and said right occipital frame has a flexible shape so as to support the lower occipital portion along the head portion of the viewer.
By the above structure, the head mount display has a better fit to the head portion of the viewer.
In the head mount display of the present invention, said flexure of said left occipital frame, said right occipital frame and said signal processing means supported by said left occipital frame and said right occipital frame is variable.
By the above structure, the head mount display fits well to the head portion of the viewer even when the size of the head of each viewer differs greatly.
In the head mount display of the present invention, the portion covering the occipital portion of the viewer in said forehead frame is formed to be positioned at the center of gravity of the whole weight.
By the above structure, the balance of the head mount display at use could be improved.
In the head mount display of the present invention, said forehead frame and the connecting means of said left occipital frame and said right occipital frame is formed to add pressure towards the closing direction.
By the above structure, the head mount display is fixed firmly to the head portion of the viewer, preventing movement of the display during use.
In the head mount display of the present invention, a belt for fitting the head mount display to the head portion of the viewer is placed inside said forehead frame connected to said left occipital frame and said right occipital frame, and an adjustment fixing means is further equipped for adjusting the length of said belt at the occipital portion of said viewer.
By the above structure, the temporal portion of the viewer""s head could be fixed, and an even better fit of the head mount display could be realized.